


Hungry Like the Wolf

by Loki_Demon



Series: The Animal [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nazis, Racism, Schizophrenia, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Demon/pseuds/Loki_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern non-magical AU Remus in the aftermath of the non-magical equivalent of the Whomping Willow clusterfuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Like the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is really still in progress but it's been in progress for so long I'm sick of looking at it. The next chapter will be better.

Remus examined his shoes as he sat in the school counselor’s office. He didn’t want to be here, but his parents thought it would be a good idea to take advantage of the school’s services and Ms. Casielle had reassured him so many times that “no one would know, you could just say you’re meeting me for college planning” that he had felt bad saying no. So he was sitting and waiting for his name to be called when the door opened. “Hi, puppy,” a familiar voice said—condescending, but with an air of playfulness. Their voice, like the rest of their physical similarities, was like the thin bond that held the Black brothers together. Remus didn’t even bother to look up.

“You go to counseling?” he asked softly.

 “My teacher was _concerned_ about my new tattoo. Told me I had to go.”

Remus looked up. “Why’s that?”

Regulus smirked as he rolled up his sleeve. Emblazoned on his left arm was a swastika in black ink, outlined in red. “Apparently, it is racist and unwelcoming.”

Remus looked repulsed. “How are you ever going to get a job with _that_?”

Regulus chuckled. “Don’t need to. I have a job where it’s rather welcome.”

“Rebuilding the Aryan nation doesn’t count as a job.”

“Oh no? Tell that to Riddle. Let me guess, you’re here to talk about colleges? Or is it,” Regulus said, pressing his finger to Remus’ forehead, “that hereditary fuck up you’ve got going on up here.”

Remus pushed his hand away. “What are you talking about?”

“Sirius told me all about your little problem.”

“No he didn’t!”

Regulus chuckled. “You’re naïve. He used you, Lupin, and you still think he wouldn’t talk about your _schizophrenia_ to his brother.” He hissed the word out with a heavy layer of derision.

Remus froze. Before he could respond, Ms. Casielle popped her head out and called Regulus into her office. In about three minutes he was hastily ushered back out of her room by a flustered Casielle who told the secretary he was to come back 6th period to meet with her and the social worker.

He winked at Remus on his way out, doing up the buttons of his shirt. “Bye puppy.”

_________________________________________________________________________

Remus and Sirius weren’t speaking at the moment, for legal reasons, so he didn’t have the chance to address the fact that Sirius’ brother was now sporting a Nazi tattoo. In fact, none of the marauders were talking to each other, except Peter. Peter was still cheerfully speaking to all of them and trying to pretend nothing happened. James, Remus, and Sirius, however, were instructed to avoid contact with each other.

So Remus wasn’t sure if Sirius new about the tattoo and Regulus seemed to be guarding it more closely since it had been discovered.

Remus confronted him about it in the library one day, where Regulus was sitting, murmuring something flirtatious to a pretty blonde girl. “Hey, Black,” he said with more authority than his voice was used to conveying.

“Puppy,” Regulus purred, continuing to stroke the thigh of the girl beside him under the table as if nothing had interrupted them. “What can I do for you?”

“Rex…” the girl moaned softly.

“Shh, Cass, let Puppy say his piece.”

Remus looked slightly appalled. “I’ll come back when you’re not busy.”

Regulus pulled his hand away from the girl, stuck his fingers in his mouth, and sucked briefly before pulling them out, maintaining eye contact with Remus the entire time. Remus flushed bright red and Regulus smirked. “Go on, Cass, give us a minute.”

“You’re not really with Riddle are you?” Remus asked, embarrassed immediately by the almost pleading tone in his voice.

“Course I am. Hasn’t my darling _brother_ told you?”

Remus clenched his jaw and firmed up his tone. “Your brother and I aren’t in contact at the moment.”

“Oh that’s right. I forgot for a minute that he royally screwed you and you’re so _pathetic_ that you’re still begging for his friendship. _Aren’t_ you?”

“I said we aren’t speaking. So, no. Not begging for anything.”

“Oh no,” Regulus asked, a look of mock innocence on his face. “Not even begging him to fuck you anymore?”

Remus clenched his fists. Willed himself not to punch the asshole. Felt like screaming. Felt his vision blurring. Woke up in the counselor’s office.

____________________________________________________________________________

Regulus grabbed a fistful of Remus’ shirt as he kissed him hungrily. He thrust his hips forward and _groaned_ with a possessive sort of longing. He pulled hard at Remus’ shirt while his other hand slipped down the front of Remus’ trousers and his tongue demanded entry into Remus’ mouth.

Remus opened his mouth and whimpered slightly and Regulus tightened his grip on Remus’ cock, murmuring, “Good puppy,” before returning to suck on Remus’ tongue and nibble on his lips.

Remus woke up gasping, sweat soaking the sheets around him, heart pounding in his chest.

__________________________________________________________________________

Remus didn’t _want_ to go to the party, but James had reassured him no less than 1,000 times that it would be fun. Remus had a hard time with James lately because James had always been Sirius’ friend. Ms. Casielle had tried to tell him that he was mistrusting everyone around him _but_ Sirius, when it was Sirius’ betrayal he ought to be confronting, but Remus had never asked for her help anyway. He went with James to the party.

“James said you wouldn’t be here,” he told the boy who had just cornered him.

Sirius grinned. “Don’t know why James would know any of my business.”

“And you’re not supposed to talk to me.”

“You’re not supposed to talk to James, either, are you?”

Remus nodded slowly. “Can we talk? Somewhere…else?”

Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand and pulled him away. The next thing he knew they were in Sirius’ car. Only—it wasn’t Sirius’ car. “Sirius? Who’s car is this?”

 “It’s my brother’s. Couldn’t really take you on the bike, could I?”

Remus nodded slowly. He had perhaps had more to drink than he should have and he didn’t question why Sirius would have come to the party with the intention of bringing Remus back home with him. He didn’t question any of it. He leaned back into the seat cushion and breathed deeply, finally feeling peace in Sirius’ presence again for the first time in _weeks_.

The compulsion to kiss Sirius hit him like a tidal wave upon entering the house. Sirius laughed and Remus flushed, suddenly uncomfortable. It wasn't Sirius’ familiar sharp bark of a laugh; there was a cold haughtiness to it that Remus wasn’t used to. The silence in his head that Sirius had prompted had gone and the _noise_ threatened to drown him. Nevertheless, he leaned forward and kissed him again. The rest of the night was a blur.

____________________________________________________________________________

Remus woke up in a strange bed in an unfamiliar apartment with almost no recollection of what had happened the night before. The room was rigidly composed and had an air of mania that was not helped by the newspaper clippings all over the wall about Riddle.

The man in bed with him was in the uncanny valley—so close to Sirius in physical appearance but ever so slightly off. It was chilling to look at. In a moment of horror, Remus held his breath and twisted the man’s left arm to look at his forearm.


End file.
